Innocence Lessons
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: Cloud holds an undying crush on his English teacher, little does he know that his teacher has been having thoughts about him as well and has plans for him when he forgets to hand in his homework again.Zack x Cloud Yaoi/Lemon, very graphic.


It was never going to be easy teaching teenagers that were the ages of fifteen and upwards, but then again Zack had always enjoyed a bit of a challenge, in fact he found it the best form of entertainment for a teacher to have.

In his classes, Zack had noticed that there was always the same type of child in each class that he taught, though he was firmly against stereotyping, he found himself doing it on a regular basis.

For example, whenever he was stepping in for the English teacher, who was constantly ill, he had divided the class up into their social groups so that he found it easier to deal with them if they annoyed him.

He knew that as soon as the loud and obnoxious kids would sit near the back in a corner, this was obviously to try and hide the fact that they were on their mobile phones, but moving to the back actually did the opposite, it made you look even more suspicious.

Zack had noticed that whenever the girls entered the classroom, they would just sit together and giggle most of the time whenever he looked their way, so he knew he wouldn't have problems with them.

And then there was the last type of student, the only type that he found comforting in a hard working environment like a classroom, the quiet type.

There were four students who fit this type perfectly and Zack found himself talking to them happily during class to help them out with their work, their names were, Cloud Strife, Vincent Valentine, Aerith Gainsborough and Tifa Lockhart.

He would have loved to have been able to call them friends, but considering he was a teacher, a few questions would be asked if he was spotted hanging out with teenagers.

"S-sir!" Zack pulled his pencil out of his mouth and looked up to see Cloud raising his hand shyly and smiled as he noticed the faint blush on the boy's cheeks.

"Call me Zack, how many times do I have to tell students that," Zack chuckled as he sauntered over to Cloud and Vincent's desk and standing behind Cloud, leaning over as his hand placed itself firmly on the desk beside Cloud's.

"U-um," Cloud stuttered as he could feel Zack pressing up against his back, though the adult was unaware of this.

"What do you need help with?" Zack asked as he peered down at the blonde who had suddenly cuddled into himself.

"I don't understand this question," Cloud said quietly and timidly pointed at the worksheet Zack had handed out to them.

"Well it's asking you to explain why the character believes that his views are right, damn, that question is rather oddly worded huh?" Zack chuckled as he glanced at the text and too a hold of Cloud's pen, scribbled out the words and wrote it down in a fashion that Cloud would be able to understand more.

"Thank you," Cloud whispered and Zack looked at him with a kind smile, pulling his lips wards into a full grin when he saw the deep blush appear on the blonde's cheeks.

"Tch," Vincent snickered as he watched his friend and their teacher exchange glances for a while.

Zack rolled his eyes at Vincent before moving back to his desk, smirking to himself slightly, it hadn't gone unnoticed by him that Cloud showed obvious signs of liking him more than he should and Zack honestly couldn't deny the fact that he hadn't thought about it. Cloud was a very attractive teenager who didn't even realize it, which made him even more attractive in Zack's eyes.

Admittedly, the raven haired man had found himself drawn to the blonde on several occasions, just watching him from his desk and admiring the way that his extremely light blonde hair would surround his slightly feminine looking face.

There was something about Cloud's innocence that drove Zack insane and if he were a few years younger or Cloud was a few years older, he would have had Cloud to call his own in a second.

"Cloud, don't think about him," Aerith smiled sweetly as she rubbed her hand on his arm, "he's a lot older than you and you're his student," she sighed as Cloud seemed to deflate a little at her explanation.

"I know," Cloud mumbled as he turned and closed his locker, "I don't know why I like him," he smiled as he thought about his teacher before catching himself and snapping out of his daydream.

"Are you kidding?" Tifa raised her eyebrow, "I can tell why you like him, he's kind, funny, sweet, confident, clean and undoubtedly gorgeous," she listed the things off of her fingers with a giggle as she noticed that Cloud had been nodding in agreement to everything that she had been saying.

"We're right outside the classroom guys," Vincent pointed out and Cloud blushed as he turned to se Zack shuffling around in the classroom, clearing up the papers that they had left behind.

"Um, you guys go ahead," Cloud quickly turned to his friends and pulled out a sheet from his bag, "I forgot to hand in my homework," he said bashfully and bit his lip as Aerith giggled at him.

"It seems you forget to hand in your homework all the time now Cloud," Tifa winked at him as Aerith linked her arm through hers and the two girls walked away with Vincent by their side.

Cloud shuffled over to the classroom door and tapped on it shyly with his fingers, catching the attention of Zack who looked up with a grin on his face as he saw whom it was.

"Howdy Cloudy," Zack sniggered and admired the way that Cloud quickly shielded his face with his blonde hair, trying to hide his blush.

"I forgot to give in my homework," Cloud said with a smile as he padded his way over to the desk and put his paper down as Zack stood up and came around the other side of the desk.

"You forget all the time Cloud," Zack laughed, "you don't need to explain why you return to the classroom every time," he added with a smile and then closed the classroom door, which made Cloud frown.

"Although, I'm glad you came back in," Zack smirked as he peered at the shy student who was gripping his bag strap tightly, "I wanted to ask you something,"

"S-sure, anything Si-Zack," Cloud quickly corrected himself as he stared at the teacher before him.

"I've noticed over the passed few months that you have been somewhat distracted I my classes and I would like to know the reason," Zack said in a calm tone as he walked towards Cloud who couldn't help but notice that the man had a natural sexy swagger to him.

"I-I um, I haven't been distracted, I'm just tired and I…" Cloud gasped as two of Zack's fingers slipped underneath his chin and pulled his face up so that their eyes connected.

"Don't you lie to me, Cloud," Zack whispered, "I think I know the reason anyway," he clunked his teeth together and let out a long humming noise as his other free hand crept around Cloud's thin waist without the blonde even noticing.

"Si-Zack?" Cloud cursed himself mentally for making another mistake in front of the raven and blinked several times as he finally noticed that Zack's hand was currently rubbing his lower back.

"Yeah," Zack's lip pulled up in a smirk, "you see, I was under the impression that you liked me," he purred as he edged his face closer to Cloud's.

"Wh-what?" Cloud stuttered with wide eyes, his body felt on fire. How on earth did Zack find out?

"Don't act innocent…though…I do find that a slight turn on," Zack chuckled with a playful grin and pulled the teenager closer into his body, looking over his shoulder to make sure the students had left before he continued.

"Zack, please," Cloud whimpered and he pushed hard on Zack's chest, trying to get away from him, it was wrong, Zack was so much older than him.

"Nu uh," Zack teased and tightened his grip a little, "because I've been distracted by you as well," he whispered directly into Cloud's ear and nearly moaned as he felt Cloud shiver as his warm breath brushed passed his ear.

"Oh," Cloud rolled his eyes at his response and looked up at Zack in time to watch him move closer to him and he couldn't help but smile at the feeling of excitement in his stomach as Zack's lips brushed against his and his hands griped Zack's black dress shirt in shock at the rush it gave him.

Only then did Zack decide it was okay to deepen the kiss slightly, his fingers slipping underneath Cloud's school sweater and stroking the soft pale skin he found there.

What ever happened to a little thing called 'self control'?

"W-wait," Cloud struggled to pull away as every time he did, Zack came racing back again.

"I thought you liked it?" Zack frowned feeling a little hurt and then laughed at himself as he watched loud pull his bag over his head and place it on a near by desk.

"It's weighing me down," Cloud explained simply and let out a small shriek as Zack lifted him up, swiping everything off of his desk and placing the small blonde on it before clambering on top of him.

"Your extremely talented in turning people on without knowing it," Zack tutted and moved downwards, capturing Cloud's lips with his once more, moaning lightly as he felt Cloud's shaky hands link with his and he pulled away, moving to the boys neck, dipping his tongue downwards as he did so.

The raven heard the blonde's breath hitch slightly and figured he liked his neck to be kissed and so continued to do so as his hands began to wonder southerly of his body, yanking the boy's sweater over his head so fast that even he had to regain his focus to make sure he had actually removed it before he stopped to smile down at Cloud whose glazed eyes stared back at him.

Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack's neck and pulled him down, kissing him desperately as he felt his shirt being unbuttoned, his member surely being felt by the older male as he was pressed right in between Cloud's spread legs.

The blonde arched his back suddenly as Zack's lips left his and began to kiss the flesh that was revealed to him, his pale skin becoming scarred by Zack's teeth as the raven proceeded to bite him several times.

It was Zack's shirt that was the next thing to join Cloud's scattered material onto the classroom floor and he laughed loudly as he saw Cloud's eyes widened dramatically at the body before him, never had he thought that Zack would look that good, his imagination had only taken baby steps compared to the real thing.

"Hey," Zack whispered and Cloud blinked before looking up at his face, blushing heavily as Zack placed another heated kiss on his lips, "just wait till you see what else I have for you,"

Cloud giggled and bit his lips as he pulled lightly at Zack's thick black hair, gasping slightly as Zack's hips came down directly on his, allowing him to feel the man's arousal clearly.

"Can you feel it?" Zack bit down on Cloud's neck and smirked as the teenager moaned lightly underneath him, his eyes flickering upwards to examine to face of the boy he had wanted for months.

"Yes," Cloud panted and threw his head backwards as Zack started to roll his hips against his, causing more moans to fall from his lips.

Zack smiled at the response and placed his hand on Cloud's chest, lightly stroking his soft pale skin, moving his head downwards so that his tongue could trace where his fingers had been.

"Zack," Cloud's fingers raked down Zack's back as he squirmed beneath him, both of them moaning as their erections met through their jeans and Cloud had to suddenly grip the table so that he didn't fall of as he felt Zack tugging harshly at his trousers.

Cloud kicked his legs a bit to help him and he blushed as he heard them fall to the floor and he felt his eyes widen as he watched Zack unbuckle his own trousers, swiftly kicking them off leaving both of them in just their boxers.

"Cloud," Zack said quietly as he climbed on top of him again, his hand cupping the boys soft cheek, "you don't have to do this," he assured him, though he hoped Cloud was ready as he certainly was.

"Don't say it like I'm some virgin," Cloud grinned and Zack raised his eyebrows, "fucked by Reno," Cloud explained with a carefree attitude and Zack snorted.

"Well that explains why you guys are close," Zack laughed slightly as he placed a trail of kisses down Cloud's neck, biting down harshly to deliberately draw blood and he chuckled at the loud groan of pleasure that erupted from Cloud.

"Biting fetish?" Zack purred as he licked at the wound he had created and kissed it as Cloud nodded furiously.

"Hurry up," Cloud whined as he rubbed Zack's chest shyly with his hands and watched the man smile as he moved downwards on his student's body, his hands pulling as Cloud's black boxers, setting his erection free and Cloud hissed as Zack 'accidentally' brushed his hand against it.

"Patience is a virtue," Zack pointed out as his hand cupped Cloud's arousal tightly and began to rub his gently.

"Ah!" Cloud grunted and gritted his teeth, "p-please!" he panted as he quickly sat up and wrapped his arms around Zack's strong neck, kissing him desperately.

Zack groaned into the kiss and moved his hands to the boy's hips, stroking his sides caringly as he carefully pushed him onto his back once more, quickly removing his boxer shorts before he replaced his hands back on Cloud's hips, holding him tightly.

Cloud spread his legs so that Zack could comfortably sit inside them and wrapped them around his waist as they continued to kiss, their tongues tangling together, causing sensations to bolt through Cloud like he had never felt before.

Lightly grabbing Cloud's thighs, Zack positioned himself near the blonde's entrance, the head of his erection pressing against the flesh and he stopped himself from ramming inside as he heard a seductive whimper from his prize rumble through his mouth as he deepened their kiss.

Slowly entering the teenager, their kiss broke suddenly as Cloud gasped loudly, pain ripping through him, as it had been a while since he last had sex with anybody.

"You alright?" Zack frowned as he placed several light kisses on Cloud's lips.

"Y-yeah," Cloud shut his eyes as his right hand linked with Zack's, "j-just been a l-long time since I last…" he trailed off but Zack knew what he was saying and nodded, deciding to move slowly within him so that he wouldn't cause Cloud any unnecessary pain.

Zack held his breath as he felt how tight Cloud felt around him, trying to stop himself from moving faster as he could see that Cloud was still hurting a little, but he looked down as he felt the boy squeeze his hand.

"Faster," he panted as he raised his hips to meet Zack's, his eyes now sparkling with an emotion Zack knew very well and he nodded, moving his hips quickly to meet Cloud's, grunting the blonde's name out every now and again as did Cloud.

"_Fuck_," Zack groaned and wrapped his arms around Cloud, pulling him closer as he began to move harder into him, Zack's lips gracing Cloud's neck once more as he felt the fire burning in his stomach.

"Za…" Cloud dug his nails into Zack's shoulder blades as he felt himself coming closer to his climax, fully aware of how much the desk was shaking underneath them.

Zack felt Cloud shake uncontrollably and he quickly held him tightly again as he helped Cloud finally reach his orgasm and he moaned as he felt the blonde's juices hit his own stomach, his thrusts now getting a bit sloppy as he almost reached his own desire, finally releasing hard, into Cloud's body.

Both of them lay still for a while trying to catch their breath, the ragged silence only broke when Cloud began to giggle, making Zack look at him confused.

"Cloud?" he sounded worried and Cloud giggled even more, his hands reaching up and tangling themselves in Zack's hair.

"I've never felt this good before," Cloud beamed and shyly kissed Zack's lips, blushing once more as Zack sat up, pulling Cloud onto his lap, a grin plastered on the raven's face.

"I guess that means you'll be forgetting your homework even more?" Zack rubbed Cloud's slender back, still panting a bit.

"If this is how it's going to end up," Cloud kissed him once more, "then fuck yeah,"

**Tah Dah!**

**I would love reviews guys! I really would ^w^**

**And man alive I'm so glad to FINALLY start uploading my Cloud x Zack fictions, because there are plenty more to come, some I actually wrote back when I was still in high school xD**

**I would kill to see Cloud in a school uniform and I would love to have Zack as my teacher, just so that I could perv on him on a daily basis xD**

**I don't own these characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of this fanficiton.**


End file.
